Ni Hao! Pretty Cure Temple
Ni Hao! Pretty Cure Temple is a new series created by Haruna. Motifs of the series are Chinese Mythology, the Chinese zodiac and elements of nature, specifically the signature four; fire, water, earth and air. The sub-theme of the series is the Chinese folktale 'Story' Tomodachi; a sacred and secret world hidden from the human relam by a special portal hidden within the famous, Tomodachi Mountains. Surrounding them, are the twelve Ni Hao Temples, each having it own guardian. Said guardians attempted to aide the protection of Tomodachi after the rein of terror caused by the arrival and overtaking of the villainous organization, known as the Black Dragon Empire, who had already taken captive and brainwashed six of the guardians. So now, the other six guardians, alongside two fairies must escape to earth in order to awaken the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure, with the power of the Zodiac Pact and Temple Medallion. 'Characters' 'Cures' Ueda Rina / Cure Monkey: 'A calm and level-headed, Rina is warm-hearted with a sunny view of everyday and life in general. Being a morning person, Rina is always early for school, despite to her classmates grave jealousy and dislike, but she doesn't mind anyway. Even though she seems like a natural born leader, Rina really isn't and is a complete and utter coward, who gets startled extrmely easily. Rina alhough loves old folktales, especially stories like Momotaro and Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. *'Voiced By: 'Kobayashi Keiko *'Introduction: "Monkey of the warm flames! Guardian of the North, Cure Monkey!" *'Attack:' Monkey Flame (main) North Monkey Bonfire (upgrade) *'Theme Color:' Red (main) Gold/White (sub) Aozora Takami / Cure Bird: Takami is the snobby and elegant student council president of Class 2-2. Despite her cold and calculating exterior, she is really a sweet and nurturing girl, who just has trouble expressing her emotions. Takami, or "Aozora-senpai", by her peers is also a high-class girl hailing from a wealthy family, and future heir to the Aozora Zaibatsu. Secretly, Takami is a big baby who cries over the smallest things, but since others rarely seen her actually cry, many believe its simply a rumor. *'Voiced By: '''Taneda Risa *'Introduction:' "Bird of the endless skies! Guardian of the south, Cure Bird!" *'Attack:' Bird Zephyr (main) South Bird Cyclone (upgrade) *'Theme Color:' Blue (main) White (sub) '''Hanamori Ino / Cure Boar: '''Shy and timid, Ino is a delicate girl with quite a low-selfsteem. She although cares deeply for her friends and others close to her, although there aren't very many. Ino although has a great talent for artistry, especially drawing which she gravly excells in. Ino although gets nervous easily, and isn't a fan of confrontation, in addition to being a bit naive and oblivious. Despite those bad qualities, she is at the top of the class and excells in all her subjects. *'Voiced By:' Shimomura Miki *'Introduction: "Boar of the gentle earth! Guardian of the East, Cure Boar!" *'''Attack: Boar Quake (main) East Boar Shake *'Theme Color: '''Violet (main) White/Purplish black (sub) '''Harugi Kousa / Cure Bunny: '''Otherwise known as Usagi; the bubbly and energetic, yet highly naive guardian of the Rabbit Temple, who represents the west. While on earth, she assumes the human form, Harugi Kousa. Being the naive yet energetic girl she is, Kousa often runs into things without thinking whatsoever. She has a habit of saying "~Pon!", and even considers it her catchphrase sometimes. Kousa, despite technically being a rabbit, is allergic and hates carrots. *'Voiced By: Saitou Ayaka *'Introduction: '"Rabbit of the lively flora! Guardian of the West, Cure Bunny!" *'''Attack: Rabbit Bloom (main) West Rabbit Verdant (upgrade) *'Theme Color:' Pink (main) White/Magenta (sub) Lea Long / Cure Dragon: 'Like Usagi, Lea is actually a guardian known as Dora. She is the guardian of the Dragon Temple, she represents the center. Almost always, she is mistaken for a male, much to her hatred and annoyance. She although is very competitive, hates failure and loves food, especially anything with chicken, pork or beef. She secretly has a fear of heights, and can't fly in her guardian form. Unlike Usagi however, she has a limited time of being in human form, being ten minutes, exactly, otherwise she will begin to breathe fire uncontrollably, before turning back into Dora instantly. While on earth, she takes the alias of Chinese transfer, Lea Long. *'Voiced By: 'Sendai Eri *'Introduction: '"Dragon of the thundering, stormy skies! Guardian of the Center, Cure Dragon!" *'Attack: 'Dragon Storm (main) Center Dragon Revolution (upgrade) *'Theme Color: 'Green (sub) Dark Green/White (sub) 'Allies 'Supporting' 'Antagonists' 'Items' 'Settings' 'Trivia' *A majority of the characters share their voice actors with main characetrs from the series,'' Lady Jewelpet''. *After Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go!Go! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, it is the third season to feature a team consisting of six members. Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Chinese Mythology Themed Series Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:HarunaSeries Category:Cardinal Directions Themed Series Category:Haruna Artist